1. Field
The following description generally relates to an apparatus and method for generating a virtual network in a Software Defined Network (SDN)-based network, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for generating a virtual network efficiently by allocating physical resources of communication equipment included in the network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, networks are increasingly generated by using SDN technology. The SDN technology may virtualize communication equipment included in a network, i.e., hardware by allocating physical resources and by using operation capability of software.
As a network virtualization method, an overlay method is most widely used to generate a virtual network container which is a logical (virtual) segment of the shared (common) physical network resource.
The overlay method includes Generic Routing Encapsulation (GRE), in which one packet (or frame) is encapsulated in another packet or frame, and the resulting packet is delivered to a tunnel end point where a capsule is removed, so that an original packet may be delivered to a destination.
However, in the GRE method, a network is generated by a fixed algorithm that is initially determined, and thus it is difficult to efficiently generate a virtual network desired by a user by reflecting user demands promptly and flexibly and by using various types of information on physical network resources.